Teen Wolf: Homecoming
by EugeneJ22
Summary: AU: Post Season 3B. Several months into the future. Scott goes on a journey to find himself after the death of Allison Argent. When he returns to Beacon Hills, he finds that there are strange occurrences of the dead coming back to life, even old foes. In-depth Summary in the story. Please review. ***Update: Chapter 6 posted***
1. Summary

Summary

Several months have past since the events of the Nogitsune incident that left Beacon Hills scarred. Everyone is devastated at Allison Argent's death. Scott McCall discovers that he must find his own way as Alpha in order to protect those he cares about, traveling across the world to find his answers. Meanwhile, the rest of his pack ensues battle on the many insidious creatures that are drawn due to the power of the Nemeton in his absence. With Scott's return, a new threat arises that will put his newly found skills to the test as Alpha.


	2. Prologue

Prologue

_Flashback_

"Scott, remember when I told you that this city needs a hero, a guardian? It's obvious that it's you. Leaving at a time like this won't make things better." Says Derek, standing firm with his arms crossed.

Everyone is there in Derek's loft. Surrounding Scott are Derek, Stiles, Issac, the twins, Lydia, Kira, Peter, Deaton, Melissa, and Sheriff Stilinski. All looking upon him with darkness in their eyes. All worn from the battle that happened the day before, and with the banishment of the Nogitsune, all weary from the outcome of the fray.

"Everything would've went differently, if I was a better Alpha. It's like Koncaid said, I have the eyes of an Alpha, but not the strength. And she's dead because of that." Scott says with a calming yet stern tone.

"Blaming yourself will get you nowhere Scott." Peter says leaning sideways against the spiral stairs.

"You're 17 years old and on top of that, you're a True Alpha. Being an Alpha at this young of an age isn't a walk in the park." Peter continues, now walking toward Scott. "There is still much you can learn and we can teach you."

Scott looks at Peter. Then looks around him at his now newly formed family, his Pack. Then finally at the door of the loft.

"Strength comes in different forms. Weather it's mentally or physically powerful, both correlate with each other." Deaton explains.

"I just have to figure out my strength as an Alpha." Scott responds.

"Your strength comes from us." Stiles finally broke out. His voice trembling and eyes watering. Hating the thought of seeing his best friend, his brother, leaving them.

Scott looks over to Stiles. Then walks over to him and gives him a solid hug. Melissa then breaks down at the sight of the two, the sheriff pulls her close to comfort her, trying not to tear up himself.

"I promise I'll be back before the first day of our Senior year." Scott says to Stiles as he lets go.

He then looks around once more, seeing the faces of his loved ones. He walks over to Kira and grabs her hands.

"I'll be back soon." Scott says to Kira with confidence in his voice.

_Flashback End_

_Present Day_

It was a cool night in Beacon Hills as it usually is. The skies dark with gray clouds passing by the bright lights of the moon. Out of the darkness comes a shadowy figure. As the figure walks further onto the edge of the cliff looking over Beacon Hills, the moon's rays reveal him to be Scott McCall, sporting his hair kept back and longer. He looks on over Beacon Hills with a duffel bag in his hand, closes his eyes and lets out a sigh. He snaps his eyes open revealing his crimson red eyes, then steps over the edge of the cliff.


	3. Chapter 1: Sooner Than Later

**Chapter 1: Sooner Than Later**

"There's only two days left until school starts and he's still not back!" Stiles yells on the phone. Pacing around his room, panicking.

"Well maybe his trip to wherever he went took longer than he thought Stiles, I'll be surprised if he makes it back by the third week of school considering he's in Africa." Lydia says on the other side of the phone.

"Scott said he would be here to make the first day of school in the letter he wrote to us." Stiles replies, unfolding the letter Scott sent.

"Stiles, that letter is written in dirt and smells like the back of a barnyard, God knows how he even got it over here, and by the way, it's 3 o'clock in the morning and I'm not about to stay talking about a ghost. Good bye." Lydia says as she hangs up the phone before Stiles could get a word out.

Stiles looked at the phone then spasms out in frustration. He walks toward his window and looks out at the sky

"_Come on Scott, where are you man?"_

* * *

Back at the McCall household, Issac is sitting up in his bed.

_Flashback_

"Please don't leave me!" Chris Argent said crying, with Allison dying in his arms.

Allison smiles at him and places her bloody hand on his cheek, then with one swift moment, she's gone. Chis looks down at her and brings her up to his chest. Everyone looks on as Allison passes on, everyone bloodied and war torn from the battle. Scott, Stiles, and Lydia look upon her with tears in their eyes, Kira embracing Scott and Stiles embracing Lydia. The twins and Peter bow their heads in sadness. Isaac falls on his knees, tears pouring. Derek, beat up and scarred by the Oni, walks up behind him and places a hand on his shoulder.

_Flashback End_

There was a knock on his door that woke him up from his memories.

"Come in." Isaac says.

The door opens and it's Melissa McCall.

"Is everything ok in here?" She says with a soothing tone that only a mother could have.

"Everything is fine, thanks." Issac said with a not so convincing grin.

Melissa sits down beside him. Giving him the "I know you're lying" look.

"It's been months since her death. It took everyone's breath away, but she would want you to live life and keep moving forward." Melissa says, trying to comfort Issac. "Try and get some sleep, school starts in a couple of days and I have a feeling you're going to need the energy."

Melissa smiles, Issac follows back with a chuckle as Melissa leaves him and closes the door gently. Issac turns of his lamp and pulls the cover over him and tries to sleep. But that is quickly changed when he suddenly woken up by faint howls and jumps out of bed. He stands still to get a clear read of the howls when the realization of who it was finally came to him.

"Ethan and Aiden."

* * *

Ethan goes flying into a tree. Aiden crashes into the ground not too far from Ethan. They look up at the bald man with glowing red eyes and the teenaged girl with long blond hair and glowing yellow eyes. Ethan and Aiden help each other up, they stare at their opponents in disbelief. In front of them were Ennis and Erica.


	4. Chapter 2: Convincing

**Writer's** **Note: Hey guys, just to let everyone know, this is my first story on here. So go kinda easy on me. I might have Chapter 3 up by the end of the day, but the other chapters might come a little bit slower because school starts back tomorrow and it's almost time to graduate. I'm thinking Sundays will be the days I post more chapters but not completely sure. But either way guys, enjoy, and let me know what you think of it.**

**Chapter 2: Convincing**

Issac scurries out of the house with Melissa following close behind.

"What is going on!?" Melissa asked grabbing Issac's arm as Issac try's to make a quick break.

Issac stops and turns to Melissa with anxiety in his eyes.

"Ethan and Aiden are in trouble." Issac exclaims as he pulls his phone out of his pants pocket and gives it to Melissa .

"Call Derek and tell him that they're in trouble and to meet me in the woods."

"Do you need my car?" Melissa asks.

Issac looks at Melissa with his bright golden eyes.

"I run faster." Issac says as he sprints down the road with Melissa watching on as she starts dialing the number.

* * *

"What the hell are you doing here..." Aiden says to Ennis.

"You were dead, you were BOTH dead." Ethan finishes.

Ennis grins at the twins. Looking them both down with a chuckle.

"Look at you two. Pathetic. Back to betas, and still the lap dogs of the pack." Ennis says, eying the two. "How Deucalion let you mutts into the Pack is beyond me, but after tonight, you won't be a problem to anyone anymore."

Erica walks up to Ennis and leans on his shoulder flirtatiously as Ennis still stood firm looking as if he's ready to kill.

"It's a shame." Erica says facing Ennis, then turns facing the Twins with a grin. "They're actually pretty cute."

Erica drops her arm on Ennis' shoulder and both make their way toward the twins at a steady pace. Ethan and Aiden ready themselves as Ennis and Erica make a beeline towards them.

* * *

Back at Derek's loft, Peter and Malia sat across from each other, staring each other down, arms crossed. Over the past several months after Malia is revealed to be a Hale, Derek and Peter have tried to teach her their history and where she came from, with Peter now remember what Talia took from him. Malia stayed with Derek and Peter at the loft seeing that he had nowhere else to go, but still disapproves of Peter, who she also sees as a psycho, as her real father.

"You know you can give me that look all you want sweetheart." Peter says with a sarcastic grin. Then leans forward closer to Malia, squinting his eyes. "But that doesn't change the fact of who I am and who you are."

Malia, in return, leans forward to Peter with the same squint, then says lowly,

"Don't call me sweetheart." Malia says with a sarcastic grin that she quickly drops as she rises up from her seat.

Peter leans back in his seat with a low chuckle.

"Yep, you're definitely a Hale." Peter says to himself.

The door to Derek's loft slides open, Malia stops in her tracks and looks over at the door along with Peter. Derek steps in with a serious look on his face as he says,

"We have a problem."

* * *

Stiles finally takes himself back to sleep after his talk with Lydia. His phone then starts to ring on his nightstand, he moans and groans, not feeling like getting up and answering as it was now 4:30 a.m. He reaches toward his nightstand and picks up the phone to look to see who it is. The caller clearly states one his phone, "Scott". Stiles press the end button then throws the phone on the floor. A moment later, he opens his eyes again realizing what he had just done and dives off of the bed to retrieve his phone.

* * *

Issac is running at supernatural speeds through the woods, almost as if he's a blur. Panting as he runs, trying to get to the twins in time before something bad happens. But is stopped short by an arm that clothesline and sends him spiraling uncontrollably towards the ground. Issac looks up, dazed, when his vision cleared, he was astonished to see it was Boyd, whose eyes were glowing bright yellow.

* * *

Aiden roars at Ennis, fangs and claws fully erect, eyes a brilliant blue. Aiden swipes at Ennis, who is fully shifted, but simply evades to side and back hands Aiden to the side, then gets ready for Ethan who comes in after Aiden and kicks Ennis in the chest that only sent Ennis back a few steps.

Ennis growls in frustration as he collected himself from the kick. Ethan moves in for his next attack, throwing a right hook that Ennis catches. Ennis twists Ethan's arm under his armpit and locks it, making Ethan's arm crack and made him yell in pain. Ennis then headbutts Ethan, snapping Ethan's head back, then sends a final knee to Ethan's gut, making Ethan spew out blood from his mouth, then tosses Ethan to the ground.

Ennis walks toward Ethan and grabs him by the back of his shirt, but Aiden intervenes as he grabs Ennis by his shoulder, spins Ennis towards him and delivers a severe blow across Ennis' throat. Aiden steps back waiting for Ennis to fall and also to retrieve his new Alpha status. But something was wrong. Aiden looked in amazement as there was no blood, there was nothing inside that scare in his throat except emptiness. Not only did Ennis stay standing, the open wound in his neck healed instantly, and Ennis looked at a shocked Aiden with a smirk as he grabs Aiden by the neck and holds him up with one arm, suffocating the Beta.

Ethan looks on, also shocked as he saw what had just happened. With blood dripping from his mouth, Ethan tries to push himself up to help his brother, but is pushed back down by Erica who sends her claws into Ethan's spine. Ethan yells out in pain as Erica subdues him.

"Stay down little pup." Erica says, licking her lips at Ethan, enjoying watching him squirm and yell in agony as Erica twists her claws deeper into Ethan's spine, making him cry out in pain more.

"Let's just enjoy the show." Erica whispers into Ethan's ear as she the averts her attention to Ennis who gave her smile at the good job she did holding him down.

Ennis then looks back up at Aiden, fighting to get out of his grip. Aiden fighting less and less as he loses oxygen.

"Now..." Ennis says to an almost unconscious Aiden. "It's time to die mutt."

Ennis puts pressure on his grip causing Aiden to make a painful "uck" sound, about to snap Aiden's neck when suddenly, a hand grabs Ennis' wrist, a grip so tight that Ennis whenced in pain and let go of Aiden who went slamming down into the ground, coughing for air. Ethan and Erica looked up, puzzled at Aiden's savior. The shadow figure continues to twist Ennis' wrist, this time his wrist making cracking noises. The figure then quickly repositioned Ennis as now his arm was outstretched behind him in an awkward painful submission hold, Ennis leaning forward grabbing his shoulder in pain.

Through the shadow, you can see bright red eyes that looked down at Ennis, that quickly went to Erica. Erica growled in anger, eyes glowing and fangs erect, she let go off Ethan, making him groan again, and goes running toward the shadow figure. The shadow figure in return evades a swipe that Erica made, and backhands Erica, then sends her face first, one-handed, into a nearby tree, knocking he to the ground. The shadow figure then pushes away Ennis, and as soon as he turned around, the shadow figure kicks him, knocking him off his feet.

Aiden and Ethan look on astonished as the shadow figure flipped between them, the moonlight revealing the figure to be Scott McCall, who kneeled between the twins, eyes a ferocious red, fangs bigger, more matured, more wolf-like, and claws dug in the dirt, panting heavily, ready to take on the assailants.

Ennis roars in anger and jumped up to his feet. Erica regrouped with Ennis, both taking a stance again the True Alpha. Erica and Ennis started toward Scott, who was protecting the twins, but soon stopped in their tracks as a thunderous jingling noise came from the other side of the woods.

"That's enough." Said an ominous voice.

Ennis and Erica looked at each other then back at Scott as they walked slowly toward where the voice came from. Scott and the twins looked on as the two met with another shadow figure. An older man, with white hair, wearing an all black suit, holding a weird looking cane with a red jewel on top in the man's hand and round silver rings below the giant jewel. The man stood poised as Ennis and Erica met with him, Ennis now back to human form.

Scott stood up from his crouched position and stared the older an down.

"Who are you? And what do you want?" Scott asked with a serious tone. Eyes, teeth, and hands back to normal.

The man looked at Scott with promise. Then a noise came from the bushes beside them as Issac goes flying through them and crashing to the ground. Scott looks at him shocked, then becomes even more shocked to see Boyd come out the side of the bushes and join Erica and Ennis. Aiden helps Ethan up and Scott runs forward to help Issac up, not breaking his sight on the group of dead people and the strange old man.

"You'll be seeing us again soon." The man says calmly.

The man picked up the cane and slammed it to the ground, making another thunderous jingling noise as black smoked came up from the ground below them and surrounded the old man and his group in a tornado motion as wind picked up. Scott and the others covered themselves from the heavy winds and just like the wind that vanished, so was the old man and his gang.

Issac and the twins looked around them, Scott still staring straight ahead.

"Where did they go?" Ethan said.

Scott looked over his shoulder to Ethan, then straight ahead, as Scott now realizes that he came back to another nightmare.


	5. Chapter 3: Reunions

**Writer's** **Note: Here's Chapter 3. A little bit shorter and probably more boring. Promise Chapter 4 will be more fulfilling, it'll have more information on the new threat, even his name [Spoiler...sort of] and also information on Scott's trip and where he went. So be ready for that, might be up sometime. Off topic...the latest episode of Teen Wolf was kind of shocking, even though I called it without knowing x) Enjoy and if there are ways for me to improve, please let me know, and I will start responding to the reviews. Thanks!**

**Chapter 3: Reunions**

"So let me get this straight so I'm all caught up. You're telling us that you two were attacked by Ennis and Erica, both who are dead, when out of nowhere, Scott comes out, saves you two, all at the same time that Issac is getting beaten by Boyd, also dead I may add, and then some old man in all black shows up makes everyone vanish...and they say I'm crazy." Peter says rolling his eyes and wanders off.

They were back at Derek's loft, Malia was taking care of Ethan while Aiden was trying to keep his temper down.

"We're not crazy!" Aiden objects, quickly calming himself down after his outburst.

"I saw my brother slit Ennis' throat clean open, not only did he not die, his healing was accelerated, almost regenerative..." Ethan adds.

"And there was no blood, like he was hollow. But he did put up a fight...like Ennis would." Aiden finishes.

"What do you think?" Peter says to Derek, who was leaning forward on the table in front of him, deep in thought.

Everyone looks up at Derek, waiting for him to respond. Derek looks up and says,

"Show me."

* * *

Scott and Issac make their way to the McCall house, conversing on their latest encounter with the seemingly impossible.

"How is that even possible?" Isaac asks Scott. "I mean Boyd and Erica died. Saw it with my own eyes and yet, they were there. Zombies?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. I just know that whatever they are, they're not the real deal." Scott explains.

"What do you mean?" Says Isaac, intrigued by his statement. "Because it surely felt real when Boyd was pummeling me."

"Something felt different when I was fighting Erica and Ennis, they felt...controlled, restricted."

"Maybe that's because of the creepy old man with the pimp stick." Issac retorted.

Scott smiled realizing what he had said, Isaac returning with a laugh that cracked through his smile as they both reached the front door of the house.

"You know...it's good to have you back." Isaac says to Scott.

Scott and Isaac meet eyes for a moment before Scott places his hand on Isaac's shoulder with a reassuring smile.

"It's good to be back." Scott says as he let's go of Isaac's shoulder and reaches for the door nob. As he walks in, his eye widened in shock as there was a loud,

"SURPRISE!"

Scott looked back at Isaac who simply smiled and crossed his arms. Scott was met by his mom who gave him the biggest hug that Scott embraced fully.

"I missed you." Melissa says to Scott, her words muffled in Scott's shoulder.

"I missed you too Mom." Scott says as he lets go of her, giving his mom, now tearing up, a warm smile.

Melissa looked at Scott from head to toe., looking at how matured he looked Chuckling through her tears of happiness.

"Oh my God look at your hair," Melissa says rubbing her hands through his mane of hair, "I haven't seen it this long since you were a kid, and what is this on your chin?" Melissa says plucking a hair off Scott's chin that he reacts to with a loud OW.

Scott laughed, "I know Mom, didn't have any scissors and clippers where I was."

"Well if you would've sent us an address, we could've sent you a bush whacker or something."

Scott looked over to the person who said that. Stiles walked up slowly to him with a slow smile, now rocking glasses, and gave Scott a hug that he also returned. The brothers back together. Everyone watched as the two shared their warm hug. They let go off each other as Sheriff Stilinski walks up to him and shakes Scott's hand then brings him in for a hug, followed by Lydia, who just walked up to Scott and stared at him up and down with an unimpressed look. Scott raised an eyebrow, not knowing what the Banshee was thinking or wanting to know at least. Lydia broke the tension with a smile, letting Scott know she was playing around, then she wraps her arms around him, giving him a big hug.

"Welcome home." Lydia said invitingly.

They let each other go, separating from each other. Scott looked around with a huge grin on his face.

"Guys, you really didn't have to do this." Scott said.

"Don't be modest." said a familiar voice from a far.

From the kitchen came Kira. Scott could do nothing but smile as Lydia moved out of the way so that she can stand in front of him. Kira smiled up at him and Scott down at her. The Wolf and the Fox.

"We wouldn't have missed this for the world." Kira finished.

* * *

"It happened here." Ethan says to Derek.

They were back in the woods where they were ambushed. Derek walked away from Ethan and Aiden, analyzing the surroundings. He kneeled down, running his fingers along a black line, he held his fingers toward his nose, sniffing it, he jerked his hand back in disgust. Then the wind started blowing, Derek looked at the twins in confusion.

"Do you smell that?" Aiden asked.

"It smells like..." Ethan continued.

"Death." Said an anonymous voice from behind.

Derek and the twins turned behind them to see an old man in all black, with a weird looking cane. Derek and the twins stood alert as they were now standing in front of their newest enemy, who simply gave them a grin.


	6. Chapter 4: Confusions

**Writer's** **Note: Chapter 4 is live. Also another short one. My plan is to have this finished in 12 Chapters (or less) like a regular season of Teen Wolf so I can start on my next story that I've had planned for a while, also involving Teen Wolf. But anyways, next chapter is the first day of school, outcome of the this chapter's occurrences, and a little bit more of Allison in there. Next Chapter will be out soon. Enjoy and please review. **

**Chapter 4: Confusions**

"I thought you were back in Japan with your family?" Scott said to Kira.

After the surprise party, everyone had left as it was the day before the first day of school. Everyone except Kira, who Melissa really got along with.

"I was, Stiles called me saying that you was coming back, so I bought the first plane ticket back." Kira told Scott as she grabbed his hand.

"You came all the way back to see me?" Scott said, shocked.

"Of course," Kira said, kissing Scott lightly on his lips. "But unfortunately, I'm not staying for long. After the first semester here, me and my family are moving back to Japan. I have a newly found...interest...of my family history, and want to learn more." Kira told Scott.

Scott nodded, understanding her motives. They smiled at each other. Then laid on top of the bed, staring into each other.

"So, where has the big bad True Alpha been? Stiles told me about the dirt letter." Kira said jokingly.

Scott laughed, "Well, I started off going South."

* * *

"Who are you." Derek said with aggression.

The man in black started toward Derek, the twins surrounded Derek, guarding him, growling as their eyes glowed blue and their teeth and nails shifted. The man saw this...humorous. He stopped a couple a feet away from them.

"You can call me an Undertaker of sorts. Dealing with the dead is what I do." The man said.

"That's not what he asked." Aiden said.

The man turned to Aiden and grinned. He then lifted his cane and examined the red gem on top of it.

"So how were your encounters with Ennis and Erica? Pretty good combination aren't they?" the man joked, "It wasn't too hard to summon them, it just took the right amount of darkness."

"Summon them?" Derek asked.

"Yes. But that's for another time. You can tell the other two mutts to come out. There's no use in hiding."

The twins looked at Derek who was just as shocked as he was. Malia came from behind a set of bushes and Peter behind a tree. They all surrounded the man. The man looked around at his soon to be attackers.

"Ahhh, a circle of killers. People who have taken innocent lives. This should make things more...simpler." The man said.

* * *

"South as in Texas?" Kira asked.

"South as in South America." Scott corrected. Kira shocked at that answer.

"I encountered a lot of answers that I was looking for, ran into Hunters, who aren't as lenient as ours. Even ran into Cora and her new Pack, her Alpha shared many things with me about werewolf history. Apparently a True Alpha is held in high regard, even among a group of Alphas, because a True Alpha's power is almost limitless, but like all werewolves, it depends on the mind. A werewolf is only as strong as their willpower, which a True Alpha derives most of their strength from, well...besides their packs anyways." Scott explained.

"Wow," Kira said, astonished at the new information, "So why a dirt letter?"

Scott got up from the bed, and grabbed the letter.

"Cora's Alpha was teaching me a real wolves' life. If I wanted to understand what I was looking for, I had to understand what I was, and to release my full potential, I had to let go of my human side, and give in to the wolf. It was something I thought I would never do, but the twins were right, I had to fully embrace what I was. It took...that night...for me to realize that I needed to do this, to protect my friends, my family...you." Scott said, turning to Kira.

Kira blushed as she smiled uncontrollably. Then cleared her throat, trying to collect herself .

"So, who was this amazing Alpha that taught you so much?" Kira asked.

Scott chuckled. "A man who had a vision. He was our enemy, then became an ally. His name was Deucalion...the Demon Wolf."

Moments later, there was a knock on the door. It was Melissa and Isaac who walked inside the room.

"Grab him." Melissa said.

Isaac and Kira tackled Scott, holding him down. Scott was very confused. Melissa pulled out some scissors and hair clippers. Scott looked on, eyes wide open as she turned the clippers on.

* * *

The circle of werewolves lunged toward the man. The man used his cane and summoned a shock wave around him that sent everyone to the ground. The man raised his cane, reciting a sort of incantation, making the gem glow. The wolves looked up at bright red rays from the gem, shielding their eyes. Three individual spirals of black dust formed around the man. Out of the spirals formed Kali, Laura Hale, and Jennifer Blake.

"My name is Anon. And Beacon Hills is mine. Ladies and and gentleman...have fun." said the man in black, revealing himself as Anon.

A black spiral appeared around him and he vanished. Leaving the Betas against three Alphas, Derek looking as now he was staring his dead older sister in the eyes.

"Did you miss me little brother?" Laura said to her shocked younger brother as her eyes turned bright red.


	7. Chapter 5: First Day Back

**Writer's** **Note: Chapter 5 is up. My longest chapter. Very flashback oriented. My objective is to have this story completed in the next couple of chapters, because I'm so excited for my next story that I have in mind ^.^ Next chapter we will get some information on Anon and what he is and shocking returns. Thanks for the reviews, please keep reviewing, let me know how the story is, and as always, enjoy.**

**Chapter 5: First Day Back**

It was the first day back to Beacon Hills High School. All around were familiar faces but also new faces as the new Freshmen now roamed the school. Scott, Stiles, and Kira busted through the double doors of the school, panicked.

"How is this even possible?" Stiles asked, trying to make since of the situation, "The dead can't just come back to life."

"Derek said they fought his older sister, Jennifer, and barely made it out alive." Scott said, "It was the same situation when I saved Ethan and Aiden from Ennis and Erica."

"Wait, didn't they say that the the guy with the cane was the one that was controlling them?" Kira asked as she stopped in front of Scott and Stiles.

"Yes, but we don't know how or even what the he is, all we know is his name." Scott pointed out.

"Well, what's his name?" Stiles asked.

Scott looked at him, "Derek said the man called himself...Anon."

"Well isn't there someone who we can go to for some answers on this?" Kira asked.

"Well Peter didn't know anything about him or his abilities, which is kind of shocking." Stiles said, then looked at Scott, "What about Deaton? He knows a lot about things like this, I wouldn't be surprised if he knew more than Peter."

Scott nodded as he thought that wasn't a bad idea. Then he looked up as he had thought of another idea.

"What about Argent? He has the Bestiary. I'm sure it has something like Anon in there." Scott asked.

Kira and Stiles looked at each other, then back at Scott.

"Chris Argent left Beacon Hills a month after you left." Kira started.

"He said he was going to Paris, to revise the Code with other Hunters. He took the Bestiary with him." Stiles finished.

Scott looked down with a sigh.

"Well I guess Deaton it is. We'll go after school. If this Anon guy can bring the dead back to life, he has the advantage of bringing back our loved ones. So be careful around the school." Scott noted.

Stiles and Kira nodded.

"I'll tell Lydia and the twins the plan." Stiles said.

"I'll let Isaac know as well." Kira added.

"Tell him to meet up with us after school at Deaton's." Scott told Kira who nodded.

They all split up, going separate directions as the bell rung.

* * *

Back at Derek's loft, Derek, Peter, and Malia were still healing from their last battle the night before. All of them had scratch and bite marks on them that had not completely healed. Apparently they were wounds from an Alpha. Malia broke the ice, with a simple question.

"How is this possible?" says Malia, who was frustrated at what happened.

Derek, who was leaning on the table, and Peter, who was peering through the giant back glass of the loft, looked at Malia.

"I thought you told me that Laura was cut in half and dead and that you and the others defeated Jennifer Blake?" Malia said.

"We did." Derek said frustratedly. Peter stared back through the glass.

Derek let out a sigh and dropped his head low.

_Flashback_

Laura was staring at Derek with her Alpha eyes. Derek was shocked. Laura then looked at Peter, who was also in shock, and roared at him as she sprinted toward Peter, who looked on with a puzzled look. Derek just stared as Laura tackled Peter to the ground.

"DEREK!" Peter yelled as he was trying to fend off a furious Laura, who was now swiping at him with her claws.

Derek woke up from his shock and ran to help Peter. Malia followed but was stopped short by Jennifer, who grabbed her and tossed her several feet away. Malia looked up at a smiling Jennifer.

The twins took on Kali. The Alpha through a flury of kicks that the twins evaded, Aiden through a jumping Superman punch at Kali from the left side, that Kali evaded, then Ethan came from the right side with a flying elbow that landed, causing Kali's head to twist to right. Kali retaliated with a claw that scratched deep into Ethan's back. Aiden clawed at Kali who evaded back, then Aiden swiped again that Kali ducked under. Kali came back with a back flip kick to Aiden's chin that made him spit out blood and knocked him down. Aiden looked up at Kali, who roared at him.

Laura kneed Peter in the gut, making him bend over in pain, then Laura sent her knee into Peter's face, and a final punch to Peter's jaw that sent Peter to ground.

"I was trying to see if you was ok, Uncle Peter." Laura said through her fangs, "And you KILLED me."

Peter looked at Laura, wiping blood from the side of his mouth.

"Well we all mistakes sometimes." Peter said with a grin.

Laura looked at him, enraged. She picked Peter up, and unleashed a flury of punches that kept snapping Peter's head back. A hand caught Laura's forearm. It was Derek who pushed Laura away from a disoriented Peter. Derek looked down at Peter who was trying to gather himself.

"Go help Malia!" Derek shouted to Peter.

Peter rolled his eyes and dragged himself up, running toward Malia who was still defending herself against Jennifer.

Derek redirected his attention to Laura. Laura had shifted back to human fully.

"Why are you doing this?" Derek asked Laura.

"Because I don't have a choice." Laura said as she snapped her jaw at Derek, revealing her glowing red eyes and her fangs.

Derek enlightened her as he responded by fully shifting, snapping his jaw back at his big sister, with his glowing blue eyes. Laura grinned as the siblings lashed at each other.

_Flashback End_

* * *

Scott was in class, listening to the teacher's lecture about MLA formatting. Scott's mind wasn't all there as he was thinking about Anon. Not only that, he was thinking about Allison. His first love.

_Flashback_

Scott was too late. The Oni had already plunged his sword through Allison's gut, and pulled it out. Scott rushed through the gate and caught Allison as she fell.

"Did you - Did you save Lydia?" She asked, gasping for air.

"Yes, we got her, she's fine." Scott told her, holding her tight, trying to hold in his tears.

Scott placed his hand on Allison's forearm, trying to use his wolf abilities to take away some her her pain, but came to a shocking discovery.

"I can't take away your pain..." Scott said to Allison.

Allison shed a single tear. And told Scott,

"Because it doesn't hurt."

_Flashback End_

"Mr. McCall!" Shouted the English teacher.

Scott woke up from his daydream.

"Yes sir?" Scott asked.

"You were called to the office." the teacher responded.

Scott raised his eyebrow. He grabbed his books and his bookbag and left the classroom. It was 15 minutes before school ended and he was ready to go see Deaton for answers. Scott turned the corner to the office, and saw Stiles with his dad. Scott went up to them.

"Is everything ok?" Scott asked.

Stiles motioned Scott to talk outside. Sheriff Stilinski waved at the front desk person goodbye as he followed the two out the school.

"Dad said that he had a break-in at a morgue last night." Stiles said.

Scott looked at the Sheriff shocked as he walked up to the boys.

"Dispatch called me, because I was closest to the area at the time. I pulled up and saw that the doors were busted in. There was a trail of this black dirt that lead in the unidentified section of the morgue that was also busted open. I heard noise from inside, pulled out my gone and went in. To my surprise I saw Matt."

Scott looked confused.

"Matt as in the one that controlled the Kanima, Matt?" Scott asked.

"Yes." Stiles and the Sheriff said in unison.

"He had a body in a body bag. He saw me, and started shooting at me. I heard him shoot out the nearest window, I looked around my cover and he threw the body bag out the window. When he made his way to the window, I shot him THREE times in the back. He did not go down." The Sheriff said.

Scott and Stiles looked at each other.

"Now I don't know what's going on here, but I know he should have went down after those shots, but he kept going like it was a paint-ball gun. I ran to the window and he was long gone. I looked at the body he took and the tag said "Laura Hale"." The Sheriff continued.

"We need to go to Deaton, we can tell you what's happening on the way there." Scott said to Sheriff who just nodded in approval.

"Call Derek and tell him to meet us there." Scott said to Stiles.

Stiles pulled out his phone and started dialing as they got inside the Sheriff's Patrol car.

* * *

Back at Derek's loft, Derek's phone rings. Derek answers.

"I'll be there." Derek said as he ends the call.

"Stiles and Scott needs me to meet them at Deaton's. You two stay here, and if anything happens, let me know." Derek said to Peter and Malia as he grabbed his leather jacket and walked out.

_Flashback_

Laura punches Derek in the face, then a front kick that sends Derek sliding back. Derek gains his composer and roars at Laura who roared back. Laura lunged toward Derek, but Derek did his signature 360 kick to her chest that knocked her back a couple of steps.

Kali was getting the upper hand on the twins as she had both of them by their throat.

"If you two still had the power to fuse, I probably would've been dead by now." Kali said to the twins.

Kali headbutts Ethan, then roundhouse kicks Aiden using her claws that sunk deep into across Aiden's chest. Aiden roared out in pain as Kali kicks Aiden down to the ground.

Peter was defending himself against Jennifer. Jennifer pulled out a blade and stabs Peter through his muscle. Peter yells in pain as Jennifer pulls out the blade and pushes Peter back several feet to the ground. Jennifer made way to Peter, who's body was hurting all over from that force push. Peter looked up at Jennifer, who hopped on top of Peter and pinned him to the ground, with the blade at his neck.

"Whose the Alpha now?" Jennifer whispers to Peter as she was about to cut his throat.

Jennifer gasps as she drops the blade. It was Malia who had sunk her claws through her back. Malia lifted her from her position, Peter uses this chance, stands up and looks at Jennifer before snapping her neck. Malia lets go of her grip and Jennifer fell.

"I am." Peter says to Jennifer's limp body.

Malia redirected her attention to Derek and Laura's battle as she heard her cousin yell out in pain. She looked and saw that Derek fell to his knees. Malia snapped her jaw and ran toward the battle.

Derek looked up at Laura who looked down at him.

"I'm sorry little brother..." Laura said as she raised her hand, ready to cut Derek's throat.

Derek's eyes widen, but he could not move. As Laura came down, her attacked was interrupted as she was tackled by an animal. Derek looked on shocked as the animal and Laura rolled down the hill before Laura picks up the animal and throws it aside. It was Malia fully shifted to her werecoyote form. Malia snarled at Laura with her blue eyes. Laura looked at her.

"What a joke." She said.

Laura quickly stripped off her jacket and dropped down to all fours. She dropped her head and snapped back up, her eyes a burning red, her growl got deeper and deeper. Derek realized what she was doing and tried to get himself up.

"Malia run!" Derek yelled.

Laura roared and her body started shifting. After moments of body parts shrinking and growing, Laura was now a full black wolf with red eyes. Malia did not back down as she kept growling and biting at Laura. Laura growled then lunged at Malia who whimpered. They were all over each other biting and clawing, Malia obviously losing. Malia broke away, and ran deeper into the woods, Laura following.

Derek tried to follow, Peter looked on as well, ready to follow but stopped short as he felt Jennifer get up and heard her snap her neck back in place. Peter turned around and saw Jennifer as the Darach, she pushed Peter far back beside Derek. He was knocked unconscious. The Darach blocked the way where Laura and Malia had ran. Then Kali flipped beside her. Derek looked behind him at the twins who were sprawled out. Derek growled as he could barely stand, but still stood his ground. He growled at Kali and the Darach, defiant to give up as they both made way toward Derek.

Back in the woods, Laura was on top of Malia, both human and both naked. Laura had Malia pinned, hand at her throat. She raised her claws at Malia, ready to finish her.

"Welcome to the family." Laura said, Malia trapped.

But before she could finish her, Laura vanishes in a cloud of black smoke. Malia coughs, gasping for air.

Back with Derek, Kali and the Darach are about to attack Derek but they vanish as well. Derek looks confused as he looks around, they were gone.

_Flashback End_

* * *

Scott, Stiles, the Sheriff, and Derek had reached Deaton's shop. They opened the door, and Deaton was standing there waiting for them.

"I am well aware of your problem." Deaton says as he walks over to the door and changes the sign to closed.

"Do you know who Anon is?" Derek asks, the others waiting for an answer.

Deaton motions them to the back so he could explain. As they reached the back, they surrounded Deaton's operation table the Deaton leaned on.

"Back in my old line of work, I came across a man who had the ability to bring the dead back to life with the power of dark, forbidden magic...he called himself Anon."

The story was interrupted by the Sheriff's phone call. The Sheriff answered.

"Hello...WHAT?...I'm on my way." Sheriff ends the call and looks up to everyone.

"Two more bodies were taken from the morgue." Sheriff said.

* * *

Back at an unknown location, Anon stood in the middle of a circle of the people he had resurrected. He had two more bodies strapped in two separate operation tables. Anon was reciting an inchantment and black smoke filled the two bodies. As Anon finished, he lost balance and fell back as the summoning took a lot out of him, but was caught by Ennis and Boyd who stood him back up. The two bodies awoke.

"Welcome back to the land of the living." Anon said with a grin.


	8. Chapter 6: History of Death

**Writer's** **Note: Chapter 6 is up. Sorry for the long wait, school work and all that kind of stuff :P Gonna try to wrap this up soon. Already know how to end this story ^.^ Just have to try to work up to it. But thanks for the reviews everyone, the feedback is really helping me out, letting me know how you're enjoying it. Next chapter, I'm going to try to put a little more action in it, this one was more of a background, and a couple of hints to let you guys know who Anon brought back last chapter. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 6: History of Death**

"Anon was a Druid." Deaton continued.

"Just like you?" Derek asked.

"Was, but he eventually turned dark. He practiced a forbidden and dark magic. Have any of you heard of Necromancy?" Deaton asked, but everyone starred in silence. "Necromancy is a black art, powerful magic. It is said that whoever practices this art, can communicate with the dead. Even bring them back to life depending on the practitioner."

"So he's a dark druid. A Darach like Jennifer?" Scott added.

"Yes and no. Not a Darach in that sense, he falls into a category of his own." Deaton answered.

"So how do you know so much about him?" Isaac said as he, the twins, Kira, and Lydia joined Derek and Scott.

Deaton looked down, as if he was ashamed.

"Anon was a good friend of mine, we practiced in the arts together...he was almost like a brother..." Deaton answered.

"Well, what happened?" Ethan asked.

"A death." Deaton answered.

_Flashback_

It was 19 years ago. Anon and Deaton were outside sparring with each other, analyzing each others moves even though they knew each other like the back of their hands. They were surrounded in a circle of fellow Druids, each Druid had to know close quarters combat, as well as, a diverse practice of magic and medicine. A druid had to complete a set of challenges to become a full Emissary to a Pack. Deaton, Anon, and Samantha were top of their class.

Anon threw a right hook, young Deaton caught Anon's forearm and twisted it, causing Anon to flip onto his back.. Anon looks up at Deaton who had a smirk on his face. Anon grinned back as he kicks himself up and reverses the grip, making Deaton grab his shoulder as now his left arm was locked firmly behind his back by a young Anon.

"Why don't you just give Alan? Trying not to look bad in front of your sister?" Anon said as he looked toward a very young Marin.

Alan got out of Anon's grip quickly and reversed him into a sleeper hold type submission.

"No," Alan said panting and whispering, "I just don't want you to look bad in front of your fiancee when I beat you."

Anon yelled in frustration as he hip tosses Alan to the ground, and hops on top of him, pinning him with a fist raised. Alan uses his legs and grabs Anon, pulling him off so that he could get up. They both stood up and were about to attack each other when, a voice came from afar.

"STOP!"

Everyone stood fast as the head Druid and Emissary walked forth with Samantha by his side. Alan and Anon stood in a formal stance almost like a military "at ease" but except with their left arm outstretched to their side with fingers pointing outward. The head Druid walked up the battle torn boys.

"You two have demonstrated much potential in the Druid Arts. Your graduation to Emissary will be tomorrow at high noon." Said the head druid.

"Thank you, Head Master." Anon and Alan said as they bowed at the Head master.

Head Master bowed back and walked off with Samantha who smiled at the two. As soon as the Head Master was gone, everyone started to disperse back to their quarters. Alan and Anon busted out laughing as they shook each other's hands.

"Good fight, man." Alan said.

"I want you to be the one to marry me and Samantha, I want you to be the Priest." Anon said.

Alan looked shocked, "but I'm not a Priest."

"But you're damned near close to one, Druid." Anon said with a smirk.

They both laughed, "It would be my honor." Alan said.

"Tomorrow, after the Ceremony. Be there." Anon said as he walked away.

Alan stood there with a smile on his face.

_Flashback End_

"Wait if all of this was 19 years ago, why does he look half past dead?" Aiden asked.

"That's a side affect of Necromancy, when he keeps using that dark magic, it takes a piece of him. A piece of his youth. We were the same age when we practiced together." Deaton answered.

"You said that he became a Dark Druid because of a death...whose death was it?" Kira asked.

Deaton looked at her, "It was Samantha's."

* * *

Back at Derek's loft, Peter was contemplating while starring out the glass of the loft. Malia pacing back and forth.

"You've been doing that for the past 30 minutes." Peter says, only turning his head over his shoulder to talk to her.

"And you've been starring out that window like an idiot for the past 15." Malia responds, still pacing.

"It's called Strategical Emergence. Something that you and your cousin could use a lot of." Peter says as he keeps his calm manner.

"There is a man out there who can control the dead, and we know nothing about him besides the fact that he can summon dead relatives to kick our asses." Malia says as she crosses her arms.

"He's a Necromancer." Peter said.

Malia looked at Peter, surprised. "You knew? And you didn't tell Derek or Scott?"

Peter turned to her, "That's the least of our problems, we need to find out what he wants in Beacon Hills that brought him here in the first place."

Peter and Malia were interrupted by the loft's newly set alarm siren goes off. They look at the siren then at the loft's door. They stepped closer to the door with their claws out. The alarm stops. As they got near the door, they both heard ticking, they tried to run but it was too late, the loft's door exploded, making Peter and Malia fly off. Peter looked up at Malia.

"Malia! -cough- Are you ok?" Peter says gasping for air, Malia was fully unconscious.

Peter pushed himself up, he couldn't see anything as the debris and pepper fused smoke was clouding his vision. Through the cloud came came an arrow, a trick arrow that tazed Peter onto the ground. Peter laid there, spasming uncontrollably. He couldn't move and couldn't shift any part of his body. Through the haze and his clouded vision, he saw a figure come toward him. He couldn't see who it was until the figure got right on him, and as soon as he realized, his eyes widened. The figure knocks Peter out.

* * *

"So his fiancee's death is what caused him to turn dark?" Scott said.

"It drove him mad. Anon was engaged. His soon to be wife was also an Emissary. If you knew Druid code, you would know that marriage within the circle was strictly forbidden. Yet he and Samantha, Sammy we would call her, found a love that was inseparable." Deaton told the group.

"Somehow, the Head Master found out about their activities and the marriage. They sent fellow Druids after us for punishment. I, of course, gave up willingly as I did not want to go up against the Head Master and his punishment for disobeying. Anon on the other hand, fought them, and Samantha got caught in the crossfire. After her death, he tried to find ways to bring back her back to life, which is how he found Necromancy." Deaton explained.

"Well it had to have worked if he's been summoning all of these other people." Lydia said.

"Dark magic can play tricks. It was several months after Samantha's death. I had become an Emissary and was introduced to Talia, Anon walked his own path. One night he did manage to bring Samantha back, but not the way he wanted. She was decayed and maggot infested, I witnessed it that night, it was not what he wanted, and eventually, Sammy's body ended up crumbling in front of him." Deaton continued.

"So you're telling us that all of this is because of a girl?" Derek said, not fully convinced.

"No, there is something else here that has brought him to Beacon Hills. Until recently, I thought he was dead. Whatever it is he wants, we need to stop him." Deaton said.

"Well how do we do that?" Scott asks.

"In Necromancy, the user needs an object to store their power in, to keep the dark magic in balance." Deaton explained.

"The Cane!" Ethan said.

"Anon carried around this weird looking cane with a red jewel and loud, giant rings." Aiden added.

"That has to be it!" Said Kira.

Derek looked at Scott, who was looking troubled.

"What's wrong?" Derek asked Scott.

"We have to get back to your loft...somethings happened to Peter and Malia..." Scott yelled, panicked.

"How do you know?" Isaac asked.

"I can feel it, we have to go, now." Scott insisted.

"Scott, I need you here to figure out a plan." Deaton said.

Scott sighed, "Fine, Isaac, Ethan, and Aiden go with Derek. The rest of you stay here, Deaton's right, we do need a plan to stop Anon."

Isaac and the twins nodded as they followed Derek out the door and into his car. Scott's phone rang, it was Stiles who had went with his dad to see about the two stolen bodies from the morgue.

"Dude...you're not gonna believe which two bodies are missing..." Stiles said on the phone to Scott.

* * *

Moments later, Derek and the others arrived to the loft to find that the doors to it were blown open. Derek ran to Malia, and sat her up.

"Fan out and look for Peter." Derek commanded.

The twins spread out across the bottom floor while Isaac went up to through the spiral stairs.

"They took him..." Malia said faintly, regaining consciousness.

Derek looked down at Malia, who was grabbing her head.

"Who took him?" Derek asked.

"An older lady with...red hair. And another girl with a bow." Malia finished.

Derek looked on, not knowing what to say, then the twins came back to Derek.

"Nothing down here." Aiden said with Ethan agreeing.

"Nothing up top either." Isaac added.

Derek and Malia stood up. Derek called Scott.

"They took Peter."


End file.
